FNAF (Human!) x Reader (Female!)
by incognitocat
Summary: What happens when you get a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria? Will you survive? Will you be stuffed into a mascot suit. Or will something else happen?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

A thick cloud of fog covers the road in front of her as she drive down its deserted path. 'Very cliché of a horror movie," she thinks as she slowly eases up on the gas petal.

She is slowly nearing her new job as a night guard in an old kid's restaurant. She can't remember the name though, as she has just moved into this town about a month ago for college. She also didn't really read the advertisement; only skimming it and picking out the important information: midnight until six, $120 dollars a week (which is low, but she were desperate for a job), and some of the basic duties of a night guard.

The slightly ominous sign of the restaurant distracts her from her thoughts. 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. That's what it was called' she thinks.

She turns into the empty parking lot and pulls into a parking space in front of the building. She steps out of her car and slams the door shut, echoing against the pizzeria. Locking the door, she starts walking towards the building while fishing another set of keys out of her pocket. After being given the job (as there were strangely no other candidates), the manager gave her a spare key for the front door. He also emphasized something that stuck in her mind since.

"Make sure that you get here before midnight. If you arrive at midnight or any later _do not_ go in. I cannot stress this enough. No later than midnight, and don't leave before 6. You must stay until 6 if you have entered the building."

She checks her watch. 11:53. That's good. She unlocks the front door and walks in. Banners and balloons cover the walls and tables, and the three mascots stand motionless on the main stage. This sends a shiver down her spine. She then decides to head back to the security office at the back of the building. Sitting down on to the spinning, black leather seat, she examines the contents of the desk in front of her, as well as the room itself. There are two doors on either side of the room with a control panel beside each one. On that there are two buttons, and after testing both finds that one controls the light outside the room and the other a large steel door. Behind the desk is a bulletin board with kid drawings and a Freddy Fazbear poster. On the desk, a small fan, a phone, a rotten cupcake and a few monitors, including one that displays the layout of the building and all of the security cameras. She starts flipping through each one, slowly memorising the layout, when a loud bell chimes through the building, signaling the start of her shift. Seeing nothing of it, she continues to flip through each camera feed, until stopping at the main stage camera.

"What the…" she mutters to yourself as she stares at the static-covered screen. The three mascots are still there, but one of them, the purple bunny to be exact is looking at the camera.

Suddenly, the phone starts ringing, making her jump out of your seat. She doesn't have time to reach it before a man's voice echoes through the room.

"Hello, hello?" he says.

"Hello?" she says, confused and relieved that there may be someone you could talk to tonight.

"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." The man continues.

Scratch that. "God damned recording." she mutters under your breath.

"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"Oh crap." she says and immediately flips through the cameras. Finding herself at the main stage again, she squeaks in surprise. The bunny, Bonnie, she thinks its name is, is missing and, after re-scanning the entire building, is nowhere to be found. Quickly, she pushes off the desk and rolls her way to the left door and pushes the light button.

She screams in terror as Bonnie leans into her office. She punches the door button and the door slams shut in his face. Her heart is racing and her hands trembling in fear. She checks the time. 12:17.

"This is going to be a long night." she mutters to herself.


	2. Chapter 1 - First Meeting

**Chapter 1**

 **Freddy**

After perfecting her pattern of checking the doors for Bonnie and Chica, and keeping it up for so long, she is disappointed to find that her hard work only brings her to 3:14. Shortly after the time moves forward a minute, a loud whir echoes through the building, and the lights and monitors flicker off. An eerie silence fills the restaurant, paralyzing her to her seat. Her breathing becomes heavier and her mind becomes frazzled and confused.

"The phone guy never told me about this." she squeaks in fear as she racks her memory trying to recall what he actually said, as she wasn't listening to the best of her ability.

After sitting in silence for a few moments, with only her own thoughts, heavy footsteps sound outside the left door. This tears her away from her thoughts. Before she can say anything, a terrifying, yet strangely enough somewhat soothing, melody plays. It takes her only seconds to find the source of the child's tune. There is Freddy Fazbear himself, standing outside her door. His eyes glowing eerily and illuminating only his animatronic face. Her eyes widen in fear when suddenly, the song stops, leaving her in total silence and darkness again.

Suddenly, the animatronic appears in front of her, jumping in her face and pushing the chair into the wall behind her. The surprise causes her to squeeze her eyes shut, expecting a sudden death, or Freddy to drag her into a back room and dispose of her in a Freddy Fazbear suit. Neither of these happens, though which causes her to become curious about the situation. She slowly opens her eyes and what she sees surprises her. What she thinks is an animatronics is actually a young man with crystal blue eyes, light brown hair, and a brown suit on. He has a black bowtie and is holding a microphone.

"Why, hello there darling."

Her eyes widen in terror as she realizes who this man is. "Y-you're F-freddy Fazb-bear!" she stutters, causing the man to chuckle.

"The one and only, darling," he smirks. ", but don't worry dear. I won't hurt you, yet. Well, I must get going. I'll see you tomorrow darling." Freddy disappears into the darkness outside her office, and almost immediately after a loud bell sounds through the building, signaling 6:00 and the end of her shift. She checks her watch again. 6:00.

"What the hell?" she whispers. "Wasn't it just 3?"

Gathering her stuff, she exits the building quickly, only pausing briefly to look at the main stage, with Bonnie Chica and Freddy standing still on it. Shaking her head, she walks out of the building and hands the main key to the day shift worker who has just pulled into the parking lot. Stepping into her car, she drives away from the restaurant as fast as she can, dreading tomorrow night.

 **Bonnie**

Nothing much happens for a couple hours, as she gets the pattern of checking to two office doors frequently. She is able to keep both Bonnie and Chica out until around 4:10, when she forgets to check the left door before the camera.

"Oh, crap!" she exclaims as the door and light fail to operate.

Suddenly, a purple figure screams in her face, causing her to unwillingly slap the attacker in the face. He falls to the ground, allowing her to fully look at the man. Instead of an animatronic is a pale-faced man with vibrant, purple hair, a purple suit, and a black bowtie. The feature, though, that stands out to her, the most is his unnaturally pink irises. She stares at him, thinking, causing his shocked face to, narrow into a smirk. "Like what you see?" he grins, getting up from the ground and waltzing over to her desk and resting his forearms on it.

"I-I-uh-um-"she stutters, causing the strange man to chuckle.

"Of course you do. I am Bonnie after all." he smiles darkly, turning away slightly from her desk before heading around to stand over her. "W-wait!" she exclaims. "You're Bonnie?! But you are human! I mean…..what?" Confusion fills her reaches out and strokes her chin with his fingers. "My, my. Aren't you a pretty one. And sexy. Good mix. Well, I'm afraid I must leave, but I shall see you tomorrow, right?" She nods quickly. "Good, and next time, wear something…..sexier, alright?" Another dark chuckle. "Goodbye, baby." He says seductively before grabbing her hand and planting a firm kiss and walking out the door.

She finishes her shift with no other interruptions and, as the 6:00 bell sounds, is out the door and in her car.


End file.
